I wanted a perfect ending
by caros24084u
Summary: ...I felt like myself for a few seconds, the anger was gone replaced by something else, desire, passion, love as soon my eyes landed on her small frame but how? How can she disarm me in any way possible; make me realize that the anger and vengeance doesn't matter if she is by my side, that I can let go of everything and just follow her, just be happy...
1. Chapter 1

DECLAIMER: I do not own The Avengers... pity but I made this fic with my heart :)

* * *

**_"I wanted a perfect ending. Now I've learned, the hard way, that some poems don't rhyme, and some stories don't have a clear beginning, middle, and end. Life is about not knowing, having to change, taking the moment and making the best of it, without knowing what's going to happen next. Delicious Ambiguity."_**

**_― Gilda Radner_**

Prelude

Hanna a beautiful girl, light brown hair, expressive gray eyes, porcelain skin, a toned and curvaceous body, she has only 17 years old, and she is about to have an extraordinary life changing experience, she was getting out of the movie theater after she watched an action movie with her crazy friends, The Avengers, that was the movie, yeah a movie with action, comedy, special effects a totally blockbuster, but the girls were there to see their respective hero, Hanna didn't had a favorite one so she just sited there and enjoyed the movie, when she got out her mind was still in the movie she loved it and her friends too.

"that was so amazing, we need to come back and see it again" one of her friend said, she smiled with her

"totally, but it totally sucks that Coulson dies, he is like the most awesome agent ever!" another of her friend said, Hanna nodded in agreement

"I wonder how would it be to live in that kind of world?" Hanna asked, the three friends were quiet for a moment

"dreamy" one of them answered with a big smile, Hanna had to smile with her

"damn!" one of them said Hanna look at her friend surprised "what? I wouldn't know how to pick one" she said laughing, then the other 2 friends joined her laugh, Hanna leave them and got in her car, she began to drove towards her aunt house… the only thing she saw was a bright light at her left and before everything went dark she tough about the heroes in the movie all handsome and strong…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-Clint-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Agent Barton, report" Director Fury said, I got down and went to him

"I give you this detail for you to keep a close eye on it" he said

"I see better from the distance" I said, he nodded

"have you seen anything that might set this thing off?" he asked I denied

"no one has come and gone, Selving is clean had no contacts, no allies, if is any tampering it isn't from this end" I said , he looked at me confused and surprised at the same time

"At this end?" he asked

"yeah the cube it's a doorway to the space right? The door can open from both sides" I finish, he nodded but didn't said a thing then the tesseract began to open the portal, a blue light emerged creating a blue hole in the opening station if that is the way of calling it, a small figure emerged, making a soft yelp of surprise, then the light stopped for a moment giving us time to maybe chant a victory, the figure that was now in the floor was a girl, she stood up and looked at us, she had regular clothes, blue jeans, a soft green with white dots shirt, soft green tennis shoes and a little beige bag at her side, her brown hair was loose, her soft cream perfect skin had some dirt, her eyes were big and held surprise and fear at the same time, she was indeed beautiful, I was now a few feet from her

"oh my god! This can be happening" she said eyes wide in surprise

"your name girl?" Fury asked, she turn to look at Fury

"I… yes, I'm Hanna, sir, am I in trouble?" she asked with a soft voice, Fury smiled softly something I didn't had the pleasure of witness, bur denied, she looked quite normal, I reached for her extending my arm she took it looking at me very intensely, she got down and turn to see the cube, she was shocked I could tell by the way she walked and how her expression was she couldn't phantom what was she seeing

"Hanna?" I asked, she turn to look at me confused "are you all right? Where are you from?" I asked, she was about to answer but she froze at seeing Selving

"Loki" she said in a whisper, I frowned, she let go of my hand and turn to look at Fury

"Ni… uhm, sir? you need to hide the cube, and take it away" she said, we all look at her confused "he is coming" she said, then once again the cube opened a portal but this time it was bigger making the hole building shake "no" she said turning to the portal, she turn to look at me, I was still confused but she took my hand one more time, I had to turn to see her "go" she said I frowned and denied, she look at me with supplicant eyes, I was very confused

"sir please, put down the spear" Fury said, I was about to turn when she pull me down to the floor, a blast of blue light came at my direction I look at her but she was already watching the man walking toward us and killing who ever put himself in front of him or shot at him, she was getting up, and I with her, I tried to shoot him, but he stopped me

"you have a heart" he said then he was about to put the spear in my chest, he smiled

"don't do it Loki" she said, he took of the spear of my chest and look at her, his eyes were calculating and cold "it won't work, the chitauri will be defeated, you won't come up of this" she said, at every word she said he was getting angrier, I tried to move but I couldn't, I turn to see at my surroundings no one was moving, not an inch it was like they were frozen

"who are you?" Loki asked her, I was asking myself the same question

"who I am is irrelevant at this moment" she said with what looked like a calm voice but I knew she was nervous and afraid her hands didn't stop shacking, he frowned

"you are just a mortal" he said with disdain, she walked and put herself in front of me, again I tried to move but couldn't, now that she was in front of me Loki really looked at her, she gulped

"yes, I am" she answered still with controlled calm but her hands were shaking, he smiled and for the first time he turn to see his surroundings, he lifted an eyebrow and turn to look at her

"a really nice trick, little girl" he said now caressing her cheek, she backed away of his touch in the process she touch me and I could feel how my mobility appeared again

"Loki give up this madness, the deal you did with Thanos will bring you sorrow and pain" she said, he looked confused and for the first time his eyes didn't held arrogance and overconfidence now had a hint of fear "Loki, please I know your family still loves you" she said, in that instant the anger re-surged, he put the spear in her chest, she took it with her hand trying to stop it but I saw how the blue light began to expand in her body, I moved her and she fell hitting her head with a desk, in that instant everything came to life again, Loki looked at me and put the spear in my chest before I could do anything, in that instant I felt deep loyalty towards him, he looked at Hanna, then turn to locate the cube

"now where were we?" Loki said looking at Fury "please don't, I still need that"

"this doesn't have to be any messier" Fury said

"of course it does, I've come too far for anything less" Loki said, Fury turn to look at him "I'm Loki of Asgard and I burn with glorious propose" he said

"Loki?, brother of Thor? " Selving asked, Loki turn to look at him

"We have no quarrel with your people" Fury said

"An ant has no quarrel with a boot" Loki said

"your plan is to step on us?" Fury asked I frowned

"I came with glad tidings" he said "of a world made free" he finished looking at Hanna, she was still in the floor with a nasty cut in her left temple, deep inside me I was worried and wanted to go to her but something was making my body be still

"free from what?" Fury asked

"freedom, freedom is life great lie, once you accept that in your heart you will find peace" he said now pointing the spear to Selving chest, I turn to see the portal it was getting more unstable

"yeah, you say peace I think your meaning is the opposite"

"sir director Fury is staling, this place is about to blow dropping a hundred feet of rock on us, he means to bury us" I said, Loki look at me

"just like the pharaohs of old" Fury said

"he's right the portal is collapsing by itself, we have 2 minutes before this goes critical" Selving said behind us, Loki nodded

"well…" he said looking at me, I took out my gun and shot Fury, I just took the case and followed Loki

"bring the girl" he said I gave the case to Selving and carried Hanna we got out of the building towards the cars, Loki carried Hanna now

"I need these vehicles" I said to Hill

"who are them?" she asked

"they didn't tell me" I said Loki got in with Hanna we were about to leave when the radio could be heard

"they have the tesseract, don't let them leave" Fury's voice came from it I got down and shot her I entered the car and drove the building was coming down but I kept driving we managed to get out and I saw the chopper with Fury inside, Loki shot it and the helicopter went down, I just drove…

* * *

**hi! I re-write the fic :) I made it Loki central I think... haha **

**well it's finished just need a few repairs here and there so I'll be posting soon :)**

**OUTFIT IN MY PROFILE :D**

**enjoy my lovelies! **


	2. Chapter 2

DECLAIMER: I do not own The Avengers... pity but I made this fic with my heart :)

* * *

_"We're all human, aren't we? Every human life is worth the same, and is worth saving."_

_― J.K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_

* * *

Chapter 1

-.-.-.-.-.-Hanna-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

I started to woke up with a really painful headache or I started to woke up because of the headache, I was inclining for the second one, but thank god that was only a dream a really bizarre one but a dream non the least, I touched my head wincing at the bump in my forehead

"you are awake" a man's voice said, my eyes shot open instantly and I sat down feeling dizzy and very scared but I had to close my eyes again because of the light when my eyes started to get a costumed to the light and the room I was stopped spinning was when I looked at him, he was all handsome and intriguing, his now more bluish eyes were on me, curious and expectant, I have to pull my own eyes from his to look at where I was, but just gray walls were there, I was in a soft bed the only furniture there in the room, no doors, no windows, just four gray walls "you like it?, this will be your room, for now" he said, I look at him once more "no talking?" he asked, I was still in shock, he smirked and caressed my cheek I backed away from his touch "you will soon" he said and then he disappeared, I stayed there looking at my hands, hoping to wake up for the bizarre dream I was now, I tried to remember the last thing that happened to me but I could only remember the white light coming in my direction. No pain, no anything just white… tears began to appear I was angry at myself for not remembering, for trying to change something that still happened, I forgot everything that surrounded me…

"Hanna?" someone asked, making me snap out of my numbness, I turn to look at Hawkeye, his eyes were a strange blue and his lips were dry, I looked at my hands again, Loki still managed to… possess him, he put his hand in front of me, I look at it confused then at his eyes "we are moving" he said flatty, I didn't move, he frowned and took my hand and pull me to him, he surrounded my waist making us closer that we were already "now" he said, I frowned and now we were in an underground facility, I saw Selving in a room studying the cube but a familiar face there made me stop, he looked like… but that was impossible he died… Clint took my hand making me look at him, he frowned and guide me to Loki, he sat in the bottom of a partially destroyed stairs, he smiled sweetly when he saw me, I couldn't denied that he really was good looking his dark hair framing his pale face, his eyes glowing blue, but still he looked drained and exhausted

"you seem to know too well my plans, why?" he asked his voice was low, seductive and had a light warm tone, I only look at him a bit overwhelmed and felt the heat in my cheeks but something in me told me not to said anything, he frowned and stood up towering me, I wasn't tall at all only 5´3´´ "why the lack of speech of your part?" he asked, no answer "tell me!" he yelled making me flinch and step back in shock and fear, he took a deep breath closing his eyes, he look at me again, his eyes were green now, I frowned at the change

"you killed all those men, why?, did you gain something?" I asked, he look at me surprised for my sudden questions, but he smirked the blue in his eyes turned

"it was fun" he said, I look at him with despise and hatred, he lifted an eyebrow

"I have nothing to say anymore, Loki" I said looking him in the eyes, he frowned, but then he smirked, he put the spear in my chest, I saw him still in the eyes, I felt the flow of light traveling in my body and in that instant I remembered my adoptive mother, her brown eyes looking at me with love and sweetness my lovely girl, my beautiful Hanna, you are special do not forget that no matter what happen no matter what life put you up to you will never lose yourself or us I felt how tears were falling from my eyes, those were the last word she said to me before she died in the hospital, he noticed and he put the spear down. He looked confused and a bit lost

"Am I the reason of your distress?" he asked me voice soft and warm, I closed my eyes when he cleaned a few tears from my cheek leaving a warm trail in my cheeks, first I saw my father and now I hear my mother, I gulped and opened my eyes, he looked at me closely still waiting for an answer

"no" I said backing away from him, I still remember her brown, warming eyes and her sweet smile, my adoptive father deep, wise blue eyes and his calming smile

"why you know my plans?" Loki asked now more confused

"I do not know I just do" I said, he frowned and his expression changed to anger, he let me there and walked towards Selving, I followed him maybe I could saw him again

"where did you find all this people?" Selving asked Clint, I tried to find him but he was gone, it was just my imagination

"SHIELD has made sure to have a lot of enemies doctor" Clint answered, I gulped I knew where this was leading I didn't liked it like at all "is this is what you need?" he asked showing him a tablet

"yeah Iridium, find it in meteors and can produce antiprotons, it's very hard to get a hold on"

"especially if SHIELD knows we need it"

"well I didn't knew" he said to him "hey!" Selving said when he saw Loki I stayed a few steps behind "the tesseract has showed me so much, its more than knowledge, it is the truth" Selving said with a smile, but he had the same bluish tone in his eyes and he looked pale and his lips were dried and chapped, he looked tired

"I know" Loki said "and what has shown you, Agent Barton?" Loki asked to Clint, turning to see him

"my next target" Clint said taking out his bow

"tell me what you need" Loki asked

"a distraction and an eyeball" he said and turn to look at me, Loki smirked when he saw me standing there watching them…

We were now in Germany, I looked at Loki that was now in a black suit, white shirt, black tie and a green and golden scarf, I was wearing a gorgeous deep green long dress, golden stripe heel sandals and my beige bag became a green clutch, Loki turn and looked at me, he smirked and caressed my cheek I tried to step back but he held me in my place, he touched my earlobes, then he grabbed my hand, he waved his hand and a golden snake appeared in my wrist, I only looked at Loki but to say that I was freaked out was an understatement, he smiled, the snake settled in my writs now as a golden snake like bracelet, "gorgeous" he said and grabbed my hand and put in her arm like a real gentlemen, I just followed him knowing to well what was coming next, we got down a set of stairs

"Don't hit him" I said to him in a whisper, he turn to look at me when a guy approach us "please" I said looking at his eyes, I didn't know what he saw but his eyes warmed a little

"Sir, Sie können nicht hier sein, dies ist eine private Veranstaltung" the man said, Loki look at him and then he waved his hand and appeared two invitations (sir, you can't be here this is a private event)

"hier sind die Einladungen sind, können wir jetzt reinkommen?" Loki asked (here are the invitations, we now can come in?), the man took them and nodded

"Ich entschuldige mich, Herr, geben Sie bitte, und begrüßen" the man said and he let us pass, I let go a the air I didn't knew I was holding (I apologize sir, please enter, and welcome)

"were you nervous, my dear Hanna?" he asked me, I turn to look at him surprised, that was the first time he said my name, he just smiled.

"I… I don't like to see people been hit or dying" I said in a soft whisper, I chill traveled from my back to all my body remembering that night, Loki looked at me curious but he didn't said a thing, he grabbed my hand again, then when he saw the target he let go, and turn to look at me, I denied "please" I said not finding another way to ask him

"close your eyes" was his answer looking at me with warm eyes, then he grabbed the man and put him in a sculpture that had a flat surface, then with the help of a machine he took out his eye, everyone was running now, I tried but I couldn't, he turn to look at me with a frown

"you my dear Hanna, are staying with me" he said, then he grabbed my hand once again and made me follow him, then with the power of the spear he now had his armor and helmet he looked mighty and… really god like, sirens could be heard but he shot the car, this one flip in the air and fell, I look at him with fear and once more I couldn't move, I saw how he cornered a bunch of people and ask them to kneel, I felt powerless and useless, then the old man stood up, I turn to see if Steve was coming but nothing, I began fear for the man that was talking with Loki

"please, don't kill him" I said raising my voice, Loki turn to look at me, "please" then Steve appeared, a breath of relieve left my lungs

"you know the last time I was in Germany and saw a man standing above everybody else we ended up disagreeing" Steve said he turn to look at me with a confused frown and then at Loki, that was still looking at me

"the soldier, the man out of time" Loki said with a smirk, turning to look at Steve

"I'm not the one out of time" Steve said, then the helicopter made its entrance, Natasha requested Loki to surrender, he didn't listen, Loki shot it he missed, Steve threw his shield hitting Loki, I still couldn't move

"run" I yelled to the people in front of me, they looked at me "now, go!" they didn't look back when they got out of there, now we were the only ones there, they began to fight but I could see that Loki wasn't hitting he was only dodging then Steve collide with Loki but Loki held his ground and Steve went flying suddenly Tony appeared helping him, Loki look at me and smirked, in just a blink I was next to him, Tony put his hands down and Steve stopped before he launched his shield, Loki smiled

"come on attack me" he said, I look at them

"do it" I said, instantly I felt Loki's grip in my waist get tighter, I could see now the eyes of Steve he was surprised, but Tony held his hand, I nodded, I saw everything in slow motion how the power of the reactor came out of Tony's hand, I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, I heard the explosion but nothing happen, I open my eyes to be able to move on my own but for a reason I don't know right now, I didn't, I turn to see Loki sitting in the floor with his hands up in defeat, armor and helmet gone, he never took his eyes of me and for some reason I couldn't either

"good move" Stark said, they took him in the plane

"are you ok?" Tony asked me, I nodded

"you may go" Steve said putting his hand in my shoulder

"she is coming with us" Natasha said before I even had the chance to say anything

"are you hurt?" Loki asked me once inside the plane, I could feel Steve's and Tony's eyes on me, I denied

"no, thank you for not killing those people" I said, he didn't answered he only look at me

"Has he said anything?" Fury voice asked from the radio in the helicopter

"not a word" Natasha said

"what about Hanna, is she ok?" he asked, again Steve and Tony looked at me, this time I saw them Steve had the courtesy of looking to the other way but no Tony he smiled at me suggestively

"Tony Stark and this is Steve Rogers" he said pulling his hand for me to take, I take it and smiled

"Hanna Forend" I said, now Loki's eyes were on me, Tony lifted his eyebrow in confusion

"Forend, like the Doctor Astor and Ingrid Forend?" he asked now I was confused, I nodded

"I didn't knew they had a daughter" Tony said, I denied with a sad smiled

"They didn't I was adopted, and went to live with a… a tutor when the accident happen" I said, he frowned

"Accident?" he said

"They died when I was 7" I said

"What? They are a live, actually their investigation in astrophysics is unparalleled, now that I think about it I haven't heard of them in a while " he said surprised I look at him in shock Loki's eyes were fixed on me, and they held so many question but before he or me could said a thing

"where did this come from?" Natasha asked, thunder could be heard

"what's the matter, scared of little lighting?" Steve asked Loki

"I'm not overly fond of what follows" he said, making them frown

"Thor" I said in a whisper, then something landed in the plane, Loki look at me and then to the ceiling, I turn to look at Stark

"don't fight please" I said to him, he frowned but put his helmet on

"can't promise you that, sweet cheeks" he said then he opened the exit door of the plane, Thor entered with determination, Tony lifted his hand

"don't take him!" I yelled, Thor turn to look at me and frowned "he doesn't have the tesseract" I said, he then look at Steve and Tony, "they will not fight you if you don't take him away" I said looking at the guys in front of me, Thor nodded, then the door closed

"who are you?" Thor asked me, Tony took off his helmet

"my name is Hanna and this are Tony Stark and Steve Rogers" I said, he smiled and I couldn't help smile at the sight of his childish smile

"I´m…"

"I know, Thor Odinson adoptive brother of Loki, God of Thunder" I said cutting him of, he frowned

"did we met before?, are you another friend of Jane's?" he asked, I denied

"no I do not have the delight of knowing her and I haven't had the pleasure of meeting you before, but I know a lot of all of you" I said, now everyone were looking at me with confused looks

"yeah well not all of us" Tony said, I smiled at him and he frowned "you work with SHIELD, that is how you know things" he said

"she doesn't Stark, that's why she is a liability and the reason she is coming with us" Natasha said, now everyone were quiet and giving me surprise and confused looks, minus Loki he just sat there and look at me with questions, I started to felt nervous and self-conscious and suddenly felt chills I hugged myself but my arms were cold, after all I only had on a dress, Thor put his hand on mine, I look at him and he smiled, he took out his cape and put it on my shoulders, I smiled at him

"thank you" I said, he nodded

"You're welcome, Lady Hanna" he said, the fabric of his cape was light but warm at the same time

We got in to the helicarrier the wind was strong, my dress and the cape was flowing violently, and the heels weren't helping of my standing straight, Thor put his hand in my waist and guide me, helping me to be out of the floor, we entered and we were now at the bridge of the helicarrier, I saw how Loki was guided towards another area, he look at me and then he walked with a lot of agents escorting him

"Hanna?" Fury asked, I turn to look at him

"I see you are well, can you give us the location of Dr. Selving and Agent Barton?" he asked me, I denied

"I don't know where they are" I said, he frowned

"I woke up in a gray room with a bed, then we were underground, then we were in Germany, and now they are in the move" I said he nodded

"Fury can you explain what is going on and who is she?" Steve asked, Fury look at him

"she is Hanna, I believe you are now familiar with her, she came from the portal that the tesseract open in the previous installation, she knew Loki was coming" Fury said

"what makes you think she isn't part of his plan?" Bruce said entering the bridge, looking at me

"I am not, Doctor Banner" I said, he stopped looking at me surprised

"she is not, she tried to protect Barton from whatever Loki is doing and she did warned us of Loki coming and to hide the cube" Fury said

"prove it" Steve said, I turn to look at him surprised for his sudden command but his eyes for once were cold, but how could I prove it? Information maybe?

"you want prove?" I asked a bit trow off by his attitude, I glared at him, they all look at me confused, surprised and shocked "Captain America, at first you were a joke, an entertainment, your military range is/ was given too you because it sounded better than private America, when the experiment went right a spy stole a formula and killed the doctor, trust me I can go on, now ask Loki what of this he knows about you and from who he learn it" I said he looked at me surprised and without words

"his life was quite public at that time" Natasha said with disdain, I got angrier I wasn't the problem here Loki was and the lack of preparation they had, I saw how Coulson was looking at me like he understood the problem as well, I got angrier because of them and their lack of seriousness he would pay the broken glass, I saw how my expression made them more confident of the liability I was, even Thor and Fury doubted now

"oh but your life is not public, you were trained when you were just a little girl, in Russia and not only in martial arts and military training, oh no! they trained you for everything, to not feel pain or sorrow or even regret, you think you have to pay all your doings, but between you and me those are a lot, may I recall some of them?" I asked not wanting her permission I saw how everyone was looking at me surprised but I continued "Drakov's daughter, the hospital in flames, Sao Paulo, I can go on Agent Romanov" I said, everyone was looking at me shocked, Natasha's facade was lost now, in her eyes I could saw hurt, regret, then I realized what have I done "I apologize it is not my place to say those things, please forgive me Agent Romanov, Mr, Rogers it's just that I'm not the problem right now Loki is and if we don't focus on that, a lot of people will be dead" I said realizing I was using Loki's hurtful words "I'm sorry" I said, I felt a hand in mine, I look at his owner and it was Thor

"no Hanna, we are wrong, we are judging you, when you did nothing but help us, you knew my brother didn't had in his possession the tesseract and you avoided a fight, you are answering all our questions with respect and truth" Thor said with a gentle little smile, I put my hand in his, his smile grew bigger

"and you stopped Loki from killing more people" Banner said in a matter of fact tone

"Hanna, what does Loki knows about us?" Fury asked, I look at him still holding Thor's hand

"every single thing that Clint knows" I said, he nodded…

* * *

**first chapter! I'll be posting soon :)**

**OUTFIT IN MY PROFILE :D**

**enjoy my lovelies! **


	3. Chapter 3

DECLAIMER: I do not own The Avengers... pity but I made this fic with my heart :)

* * *

_"Anybody can become angry — that is easy, but to be angry with the right person and to the right degree and at the right time and for the right purpose, and in the right way — that is not within everybody's power and is not easy."_

_― Aristotle_

* * *

Chapter 2

.-.-.-.-Loki-.-.-.-.

The way her warm soft touch even as sporadic, light or even forced by me made me feel was something I had never felt before, she was exquisite, soft porcelain skin, expressive gray bluish eyes, soft pink lips, a gorgeous body that was now under my color, I like the way the green make her look, I could even see her smile been sweet and caring, but I could see that she was scared I didn't liked that, she afraid of me but still she showed me her character, she was lovely as a rose but she was strong and determined as the thorn of the same flower, the way she held herself not in a proud way, no, she was confident, defiant, intriguing but she held sweetness, softness and a caring manner, no kill meaningless mortals, that was her request, I do not know why I followed it, perhaps is because of the way she asked almost begging and in the verge of tears, then the soldier appeared making a dull speech about his time, tedious but she was watching and I saw how her delicate face held fear, but still in her eyes was that request, then the iron man showed up an opportunity to see the skills, not match for mine of course but still, I used her as a shield, let them know of what I am capable of even if she was never in risk, but her words _do it…_ still rang in my head, I surrendered, now I was in the plane with them, her life was in discussion now, how much information I recollected of those simple questions, adopted just like me, she knows how it feels to be lied and abandoned, she knows, but still, with her ability why?... lighting made its presence… Thor…

_Me scared of lighting?_ The soldier ask, how mundane, but what follows, that concerns me, I know what follows and it isn't good for my plan, she stopped him from taking me, she knows I don't have it, why? How could she know?, but the plan remain in course, she presents signs of been cold, my excuse of a brother gives her his cape, I hate how the red looks on her, but she gets warm, for now I don't care, but she smiles a sweet smile that has never been directed to me, she even allowed him to touch her something I didn't had the pleasure to get without cohesion, hate and anger are now the only thing I feel, he has everything, why he wants her?, Why her?, stop smiling bloody fool she belongs to me, she is mine… we arrived and I saw how she is unstable with all the wind, Thor, that damn brute! again helps her touching her, once more she smiles sweetly, the anger in me raised to a level that I didn't even comprehend I didn't care having a set plan, I just wanted to separate them… but suddenly as if my wish was granted we separate, she turn to look at me her eyes held knowledge my anger is gone when my eyes found hers, she intrigues me every time, she is a riddle, a new enchantment I want to learn, the humans escort me when I saw the beast, just a man, but his eyes hold anger, frustration and fear, even if he wants to hide it, I had to smile at that, then the cage, not for me of course, but still impressive, I stayed there waiting for him to come down to me, to ask, to gather information, finally! he is here he explains the mechanism of the cage: the crystal scratches a fall comes next, impressive even for mortal standards I dare say.

"Ant" he said pointing to the cage "boot" he said now pointing to the flat screens, using my words to pull out an emotion he is not going to obtain

"it's an impressive cage not build I think, for me" I said looking at my cage in fake wonder

"Build for something a lot stronger than you" he answered confident, I couldn't help the smirk that was now in my lips

"Oh I've heard, a mindless beast that plays he's still a man" I said with mockery "how desperate are you, to call such lost creatures to defend you?" he frowned

"how desperate I am?" he asked, he is mad and concerned that I am a treat "you treat my world with war, you steal a force you can hope to control, you talk about peace and you kill cause it's fun, you have made me very desperate, you might not be glad that you did" I had to smile at that statement and intent of menace

"oh, it burns you to become so close" I said with mockery "to have the tesseract, to have power, unlimited power, and for what?" I said turning to the camera knowing she is watching as everyone else "a warm light to all mankind to share, and then to be remained what real power is" I said confident now

"mhm, real power, who needs the help of a teenage girl to success?" he asked faking mockery I had to turn and look at him he was taunting me, I smirked, we are going somewhere now, Hanna the delightful puzzle of a girl I stole from him a piece of information? no she was not she was something else entirely

"you of all people must know, she wasn't the one helping me the information she held remains secret from me, she was more of a…" I said lingering in the word I wanted to use "beautiful distraction" I said with a smirk, his facade faltered for an instant, he misunderstood the implication of my words, mindless humans thinking they are so wise she was indeed a beautiful distraction but the meaning he gave to my words didn't meant what I was implying, his eye had some question he wanted to ask now for the behalf of the lovely Hanna, my smile was bigger now, he cared for her even if was trying to hide it

"so Agent Barton was useful, I suppose?" he asked, trying to fool me, me! The god of lies, does he don't know I know when someone lies?

"perhaps" I said flatly not wanting to play anymore, now that I achieved a small victory

"I see so let me know if real power needs a magazine or something" he said walking to the exit and trying to appear unfazed by what I said

"or something" I said thoughtful, he stopped, shoulders tense and hands in fist, I smirked this man was hilarious to play with

"she can't be here" he said a little too harsh for his liking, I smiled she wasn't the one I needed it now, but eventually she will be here

"no, I have enjoyed her presence enough, for now" I said, Fury turn to look at me his expression full of despise and anger, I smiled at him with mockery "my brother, Thor" I said, he lifted an eyebrow not expecting my request

"I'll see what I can do" he said leaving me alone, I turn to see the camera again; I know they are watching and hearing everything, I smiled again…

°-_-_-_-_-_-_-°Thor°-_-_-_-_-_-_-°

"his brain is a sack full of cats, you can smell crazy on him" Doctor Banner said

"I care how you speak, Loki is beyond reason but he is of Asgard and he's my brother" I said

"he had killed a lot of people this past two days" Lady Natasha said

"he's adopted" I said

"yes, his actions are not good, but he has succumbed to revenge and anger" Lady Hanna said interrupting us "I think that every each of you had those feelings" she said everyone looked at her

"yes Hanna, but that doesn't mean we let ourselves run wild" Lady Natasha said, Hanna nodded in understanding

"I know, but still…" she began to say

"fine he is a lost creature, but we are not cutting him some slack, he has made some terrible choices" Captain Rogers said cutting her

"yes, but you need to focus in the problem and work as a team, because if you don't people will die, not because of Loki" she said

"what is that supposed to mean?" Captain Rogers asked

"You are saying that for our lack of teamwork, people would die!" Lady Natasha said angry "he is imprisoned!" she growled at her, standing up making Lady Hanna step back and I to move closer to her as protection, that made Lady Natasha stop for a few seconds

"Iridium, why does he need that?" Doctor Banner asked trying to get back to the real issue and making Lady Natasha sit down again

"is a stabilizing agent" man of steel said entering the room with Son of Coul "means that the portal wont collapse on itself like it did in SHIELD, also means the portal can open as wide and remain open as long as Loki wants" he said looking at all of us, then turn and started to play with the crystal like screens "the rest of the raw materials Agent Barton can get his hands on pretty easily, only the major component he still needs is the power source with high energy density something to kick start the cube" he said turning to look at us

"when did you became an expert in thermonuclear astrophysicist?" Lady Hill asked him

"last night, Selving and Forend notes? The extraction theories papers, am I the only one who do the readings?" the man of steel mentioned Selving? Eric Selving?

"Loki needs a powerful energy source?" Captain Rogers asked, I was trying to follow their conversation but if Loki had Selving Jane could be next and that worries me

"he has to heat the cube to a hundred twenty million Calvin to broke the coulomb barrier" Doctor Banner said

"unless Selving has figure it out how to stabilize the quantum tunnel effect" man of steel continued saying

"well to do that you could achieve heavy ion fusion in any reactor in the planet" Dr. Banner said

"finally someone that speaks English" Man of steel said I was confused

"is that what just happened?" Captain Rogers asked at least I wasn't the only one

"guys he did and he already has the energy source" Lady Hanna said making us look at her "well not yet but he has one in mind" she said

"so you know Loki's plans?" Director Fury asked her

"he has an army called the chitauri, they are not of Asgard or any other world known, he means to lead them against your people, they will win him earth, in return I suspect of the tesseract" I said making all of them to look at me

"yes, that is almost accurate Thor" Lady Hanna said making me look at her, she still held my cape tightly around her body, she looked really small, I frowned at her comment all father had discovered Loki's plan "but the guy that is behind that army is more trouble, Loki made a pact with him, and if he does not deliver not only us will be in trouble he will be too" she said

"who is that guy?" Dr. Banner asked now cautious

"he calls himself The Other but the real boss is Thanos, he is not from this world he is from Titan, Saturn's moon, he wants the cube because that way he could be a god" she said "he is tricking Loki to believe he can have earth but as soon Thanos has the cube no one would stop him" Lady Hanna said looking at everyone in the table…

* * *

**second chapter! I'll be posting soon :)**

**enjoy my lovelies! **


	4. Chapter 4

DECLAIMER: I do not own The Avengers... pity but I made this fic with my heart :)

* * *

_"Did my heart love till now? forswear it, sight! For I ne'er saw true beauty till this night."_

_― William Shakespeare, Romeo and Juliet_

* * *

Chapter 3

.-.-.-Hanna.-.-.-.

"how do you know this?" Fury asked me

"this will sound crazy to you but…" I started to say but how could I said to them that they are fictional characters in my world, I mean that's just crazy! "I control time" I said finally perhaps a little too happy and relieved

"you what?" Tony asked

"I can control time, I can make it stop, see the past, the present and the future, but with every different action, decision or choice the future change, I being here changes everything" I said realizing that actually that was a good answer it covered how I knew everybody's past and what was going to happen, yei me!

"wow, you are indeed something,, how does it work?" Tony asked making me snap out of my thoughts

"I… well I still don't know, actually I stopped time when Loki appeared in SHIELD, but when I touch someone that someone can see how the time stops, when Loki stole the tesseract he was touching me when I stopped time and Agent Barton was very close to me so he kind of saw everything but his body couldn't move, it is weird, I do not have complete control over it so…" I said thoughtful

"but the fact that you could do that is… out of this world!" Tony said with a smile, I had to smile with him

"I agree" Natasha said, Tony had to turn to look at her surprised

"Stark maybe you could help Dr. Banner find the cube" Fury said then he looked at me expecting me to say where it was

"I don't know where it is" I said Tony and Bruce nodded and left

"what about my brother's petition?" Thor asked

"not today" Fury said, Thor frowned, I took his hand, he look at me

"I don't think is wise" I said, he look at me for a bit longer and then he nodded, Natasha guide us towards our rooms, first Thor we left him a few doors behind

"Natasha, I am truly sorry" I said

"it's ok I pushed you" she said, she stopped turning to look at me

"no, I mean… yes, you did but still it was not my place to say those things to you" I said, she nodded

"don't worry, here it is" she said pointing the door on my left "tomorrow I'll bring you something to wear, unless you want to still be in that gorgeous dress and cape" she said with a smile, I smiled with her but denied

"I will appreciate that, thank you Natasha" I said, she nodded

"I think there are training clothes there, they may be a little too big for you, but you would change and get a little warmer, but I guess the cape can do that too" she said I had to smile at that

"Actually is quite warm but I guess the owner would want his cape" I said

"The Asgardian god? I think he wouldn't mind lend it for you" she said I couldn't help to blush stupid body I said mentally, she just lifted an eyebrow

"how old are you?, you look young" she said naturally but his eyes had another meaning that I didn't understand

"I'm 17 but in June I'll turn 18" I said

"what day?" she asked

"the 21, why? " I asked, she frowned

"Because today is june7" she said

"Oh" was the only thing that I could muster

"what date do you think you were?" she asked

"January"

"mhm" she said, I was lost now, 5 months were a lot to lost just like that "I leave you now, they need me on the bridge" she said with a small smile, I nodded and entered the room, it was plain, a bed, a desk and chair, a closet and a bathroom, but as soon I entered a few flat screens came to life, I opened the closet's doors to find that Natasha was right there were 2 pants one gray and the other black, with 2 hoodies again one gray and the other black, and 3 t-shirts, one black, the other gray and the other surprising me blue, all of them with S.H.I.E.L.D's logo, I put on the gray training pant and the white t-shirt, the clothes were really big on me but I didn't care, I folded Thor's cape and I took of the earrings and the bracelet Loki made me, and put them in the desk, I entered the bathroom to clean my face, I let my hair fall down it was in soft curls, I put on the gray hoodie and took the cape, I got out of my room and knocked Thor's door, after a few seconds it slide open letting me see Thor

"hi" I said blushing for his lack of clothes, he was only wearing the black pants that fit him perfectly

"Hanna? Is there something wrong?" he asked letting me pass, I denied and entered his room that was exactly like mine

"no I just brought you your cape, thank you Thor" I said trying to remain focus in his eyes but the sight of his well-built chest, arms and abs were just too much for me to bare, I mean it was one thing seeing it in the movies and photos and other completely different to see it in person just inches away, and I have to say he really is something to behold, he smiled, I smiled blushing harder I gave him his cape

"I do not mind you keeping it" he said with a smile, my body reacted again once again my face was a tomato red

"are you sure?, I mean is part of your cos… armor?" I said mentally kicking myself in the face

"do not fret dear Lady Hanna, take it as a gift" he said, I look at him surprised forgetting for an instant his perfect chest

"just Hanna, thank you Thor, I have to admit that is really warm and soft" he smiled widely

"it is Asgard finest" he said proud, I had to smile accepting his cape back

"so, I think I'll see you tomorrow" I said, he nodded and I walked towards the door

"Hanna?" he asked making me stop, I turn to look at him with a smile but his face was in a frown and was preoccupied

"is everything all right, Thor?" I asked my smile banishing "what is it?" I asked again

"Hanna, I need you to answer me with the truth" he said approaching me, just to be a few inches away from each other, he was really tall but he still held my eyes on his, it was my time to frown

"ok, ask away then" I said wary, he nodded and put his hands in each side of my face

"Did my brot… did Loki hurt you when you were in his captivity?" he asked me, I frowned he look at me intently, I took a deep breath now remembering Loki's words, and now surprised no one said nothing about those words, of course it was a lie, but still… I look at his deep blue eyes

"Thor" I said he wait for my answer, I put my hands in his, I smiled at him "Loki, your brother has not hurt me in any way" I said he looked at me still a little doubtful "I swear" I said then he smiled and let go a breath of relief

"I am glad he kept you safe and unharmed" he said I smiled at him, I let go of his hands but his linger a little more in my face, I had to blush yet again, his gaze was warm and analyzing like he wanted to tell me something he wasn't so sure of, but finally he let go and then he look at the floor, I bit my lower lip I put my hand in his cheek, he lifted his eyes to see me, I smiled at him

"thank you for your gift I do not have something that match the price of it, so I hope I could pay my debt with this" I said then I put myself in my toes and kiss him in the cheek, he look at me surprised when I separated from him

"my dear Hanna, you do not need to pay anything it was a gift that was gladly given" he said, I look at him with a smile

.-.-.-.-.-.-Thor-.-.-.-.-.

Lady Natasha pointed my new and temporal chambers I took a pair of black comfortable trousers and put them on, the room was really small but I didn't care because my mind only held her image I couldn't help feel that amount of attraction towards her and that ability of hers, so intriguing and special, I could see she has a determined mind but she still was caring and joyful, even the slightest touch made my skin burn and feel cold at the same time, every smile she gave me so willfully and carelessly made me just want to admire her, and how my name sounded in her sweet and soft voice made me to just take her and hide her from the rest of the realms, she was… no she is unique… the knock in the door made me get back to the reality and out of my thoughts, I opened the door just to reveal the blushing girl that was monopolizing my thoughts, in clothes that were hiding her lovely figure because they were too big for her, I let her pass asking if something was wrong, she denied making me a little more calm, I didn't noticed my cape in her hands until she returned it to me, I gave it back to her, receiving that beautiful blush in her cream cheeks, she was going now, but I remembered Loki's words how much harm could he have inflicted in this gorgeous, small woman in front of me, I did not now but I asked her to answer me with the truth I asked her about been hurt by Loki, she denied his words, he did not harm her, now I was glad, she surprised me with a kiss in the cheek as payment for her gift, a low burning sensation remained there after she pulled away, I let her go holding my sentiments and question I wanted to ask and said, she needed her rest and as do I but I couldn't sleep not from all of this, she went away a few hours ago so I got dressed again and went to see Son of Coul, Jane could be in danger still, I didn't want any more people in harm's way…

* * *

**third chapter! I'll be posting soon :)**

**OUTFIT IN MY PROFILE**

**enjoy my lovelies! **


	5. Chapter 5

DECLAIMER: I do not own The Avengers... pity but I made this fic with my heart :)

* * *

_"Angry people are not always wise."_

_― Jane Austen, Pride and Prejudice_

* * *

Chapter 4

-TONY-

I saw Fury's interrogation in another room while I was changing, he was nuts that was for sure but that comment about her a beautiful distraction, she didn't presented injuries, the dress could show it, but still he could have hurt her… I don't want to imagine what kind of perverted things he could have done to her, I was now in the bridge with everybody else, I think the most worried about her was the point break, he look at her with even adoration he liked her and as I could notice: a lot, we talked about Selving, I started to hack SHIELD's system and now she was telling us she controlled time, that was impressive shit, I mean who can control time… Chronos? but she prove herself been worthy of our trust so now we: Banner and me were working in finding the cube, the unlimited power when the slide door open letting us see Hanna in gray oversized training clothes and with 3 cups of coffee, she smiled, she was really a gorgeous girl but fight the god? No way in hell besides I have Pepper

"Hanna, I tough you were in bed don't you have to be sleep before 10?" I said with a smirk, she just stuck her tongue out but she smiled after

"can't sleep, do you mind if I join you? I brought coffee" she asked, I turn to look at Banner he struggled, I smiled, she gave me one of the coffees with a smile

"nope, maybe you can help" I said she nodded I tasted the coffee and it was perfection made in coffee, I was surprised I had tasted the shit of coffee SHIELD gave us, Bruce did it too and smiled and look at her

"where in the hole helicarrier did you get this coffee?" I asked for future references, she smiled

"I did it" she said proudly, I had to smirk at her comment and she cooks! I said mentally, she smiled

"I like to cook and don't be a nasty sexist" she said, Bruce began to laugh I turn to look at him surprised

"she can read minds too!" he said smiling she giggled and took a sip from her coffee, she closed her eyes, smiled and her tongue caressed her lips softly and a little soft almost whisper moan came from her lips, _god! Sweet Jesus!_ I feel like an old pervert for just seeing that, I saw Bruce face and I knew he was thinking the same thing, too much time in the lab, we need to get out!, she opened her eyes and saw us watching her, she immediately blushed and look at her hands holding her foam cup

"sorry, I… my mother used to give a sip from her coffee in the mornings, I just recall that, I apologize I tend to make ridiculous sounds when I eat or drink something that I like and it definitely doesn't help that I haven't eat anything since… I don't even know when" she said looking up to see us, I bit the inside of my cheek

"no worries" I said stabilizing myself I smiled at her and took out the bag of blueberries I had with me I gave it to her, she smiled widely

"well, thank you Mr. Stark" she said, again I bit the inside of my cheek _dear god_ now I like been called Mr. Stark, _alert the media_ _I have a new kink_

"well the readings of gamma rays in the scepter are correct to Selving's notes, but still it will take weeks to process" Banner said

"perhaps but you two are super genius" Hanna said to us, I had to smile even Bruce smiled

"well thank you" I said with a smile, she smiled with me

"you're welcome" she said

"but still, it will take days" Bruce said

"not with the toys I brought" I said Hanna smiled sweetly and took another sip, I turn to the screen , not wanting to see it again as much appealing as it was "you know you should come to Stark towers sometime, the ten top floor is for all the toys, it's like candy land" I said to Banner

"ha, I don't think so, last time I was in New York I kind of broke Harlem" he said

"well I promise you a stressful free environment, no tension, no surprises" I said getting ready to poke him with minus electric volts

"don't Tony that won't work" Hanna said, I frowned but still I poke him

"auch" he said looking at me, I look at him curious

"hey are you nuts?" Capsicle said entering the lab

"how you do it?, jazz, bongo drums, a huge bag of weed?" I asked ignoring capsicle, Hanna giggled

"is everything a joke to you?" Capsicle asked

"hey Captain Rogers relax, Doctor Banner has everything under control" Hanna said behind him, he didn't even turn to see her

"funny things do" I said looking at Hanna, she smiled and denied

"putting the safety of all this people in risk is not a joke" he said "not offense" capsicle turn to look at Bruce

"not taken, doesn't matter I wouldn't come aboard if I couldn't handle pointy tings" Bruce said looking at the pointy thing in my hand

"you are pinpointing man, you need to stretch" I said

"and you need to focus in the problem" Steve said

"you think I'm not?, why Fury call us, why now and why not before, what is he not telling us, I can't solve the equation if I don't have all the variables" I said

"you really want to know?" Hanna asked making all of us turn to look at her

"are you suggesting he is indeed hiding something?" Steve asked her in a harsh way

"What is your problem with Hanna?" Bruce asked, he turned to look at him frowning

"it doesn't matter Doctor Banner, Director Fury is making weapons, but he is not behind that phase, a council is, now the thing he is behind is the avengers, this you know Mr. Stark" she said

"is Tony and it was canceled" I said, she smiled and nodded

"yeah but he still believes in it" she said I nodded

"Weapons, what kind of weapons?" Steve asked still demanding, he surely had a problem with her

"Nuclear ones, he even have some of HYDRA" she said calmly looking at capsicle

"that is not true" Steve said harshly she look at him surprised like she didn't believe he was like that all angry and mean

"Why is the matter with you why do I ever do to you? I am sorry for the things I said in the bridge, that wasn't my place I apolog…"

"I don't trust you" he said simply cutting her off, I look at him shocked now it was time for me and Bruce to frown

"you don't trust her? Why? Has she giving you reasons to doubt her? are you implying she works for Loki?" I asked him getting a little too annoyed by the guy, I mean Loki could have used her, in what ways? I'm sure as hell I don't want to know

"Loki is trying to wind us up" he said

"so now you are telling us that Hanna is going to do that?" Bruce asked harshly, I turn to look at him but still he was calm

"Hasn't she already?" Steve asked, I look at him surprised

"perhaps been a capsicle has affected you" Hanna's spat interrupted our interaction, but I had to suppress the laugh that wanted to come out at seeing Rogers face… wait capsicle I hadn't said that out loud am I? "like I said in the bridge if you don't start playing as a team people would die!" she said "the last thing I want is that someone close to you die!, I don't want that anyone feel that, don't you understand? people trust you, in your abilities, your intelligence, is that so hard to see?" she asked now "see the people you care about die in front of you because of you or your mistakes, it is not something you are looking forward to feel" she said now with tears in her eyes "I'm only trying to help, but if it makes you feel better, maybe you should take me to Loki's and lock me in with him" she said now crying, we were quiet, for once I didn't have nothing smart to say, I know how it feels to see someone die in front of you because of you, and it wasn't pretty and I wasn't looking forward to experience that again

"let's go then" Steve said, Bruce and me look at Steve like he was out of his mind

"you are not taking her to him, are you out of your mind!" I yelled, what could Loki do to her in that confined space?

"it's fine" Hanna said still crying "Barton will be here as soon the cube is ready and Doctor Banner Loki wants the other guy out, he even want to collapse the ship" Hanna said cleaning her tears but her voice broke a few times "oh and don't let Coulson get near the cage, please, promise me this Tony" she said, I nodded, Steve took her by the arm, I tried to stop him but she smiled and denied "promise?" she asked

"I promise" I said now seeing Steve taking her away, I hit the table with my fist

"this is the man my father talked all the time?, he should be stayed frozen" I said angry

"why Coulson?" Bruce asked, I turn to look at him

"because he is the one that dies" I said in a whisper …

-.-.-.-.-Steve-.-.-.-.-

She just let me guide her towards the cage

"what are you doing?" Natasha asked me when she saw us

"I'm taking her with Loki" I said, she frowned

"what are you insane that is what he wants" she said "come on Hanna, come with me" she said grabbing Hanna's arm, I let her go, they walked towards the hall, I was pissed at her, at Loki at everyone, nuclear weapons she said that is not true I said in my mind but if she is telling the truth? Damn! I said and got to the lower levels, I opened the sliding door and entered just to find out that I have been a complete idiotic ass, she was right they have weapons and not only nuclear ones they have some HYDRA's too, I walked now towards the bridge to ask Fury, he wasn't there anymore…

* * *

**hi! here is another chapter i hope you like it!**

** I'll be posting soon :)**

**OUTFIT IN MY PROFILE**

**enjoy my lovelies! **


	6. Chapter 6

DECLAIMER: I do not own The Avengers... pity but I made this fic with my heart :)

* * *

"And then he gives me a smile that just seems so genuinely sweet with just the right touch of shyness that unexpected warmth rushes through me."

― Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games

* * *

Chapter 5

-Hanna-

So now I'm guided by the surprising out of character super annoying Captain Steve Rogers!, unbelievable, really I'm so confused, in the movies he doesn't act like this, hell Chris Evans seems like a sweetheart! but maybe me been here change that, perhaps even Loki or Thor I think, but here I was guided by capsicle because he didn't trust me! Awesome!

"why don't you trust me?" I asked him, he stopped and turn to look at me

"it seems you have feelings for him, the way you defend him is not natural after all his done" he said, I look at him surprised

"Thor defended him" I said in my defense

"Hanna, Thor is his brother, Loki is nothing to you, why do you even bother to defend him?" he asked me like if I was a kinder garden kid, I was now speechless, I mean I didn't have to defend Loki, but still I had to, Loki is not evil not entirely I guess, I want to think… no I have faith in him I said to myself

"because everyone deserves a second chance, I do not believe everyone is evil for the mere propose of it, I think is the circumstances an our emotions in our life the things that make us take the wrong choices and actions" I said

"Hanna, you know my story and you know that at first it wasn't easy, but that didn't make me evil, or I wanted to slave human kind, look at Thor, he was exiled and he grew up with Loki, why Loki is like this and not Thor?" he asked, I took a deep breath he was right in a way but still it wasn't the same

"perhaps but you had a bottle that made everything you lacked perfect" he tried to say something I just kept going "see how Thor is and compare him with Loki physically and mentally, they are not brothers Steve, Loki was adopted" I said Steve was about to say something but I kept talking "I'm not saying that as an excuse, but imagine how would you feel if your father the one who raised you but never truly loved you the one you always wanted to please in any way you could muster, the one that told you stories about blue frost monsters, that were evil and the only think they thought was war, destruction and despair, and after millennia of believing that, you find out that you are one of those monsters, that your father talked about with hate and contempt?, then when you asked him he just say to you that he took you that he stole you to use you as a token a mere tool for peace and union between realms?" I asked a little agitated about my speech, he look at me surprised

"you have giving me enough reasons to believe you are in love with him" he said, now was my turn to look at him surprised "come on, I'll put you with your boyfriend" he said graving me by the arm then Nat save me, she look at Steve like he was out of his mind, then she drag me out of his grasp

"why was he taking you to Loki?" she asked me entering her room that was just like mine

"he hates me" I said sounding like the teenager that I am, I didn't want to hear that I was in love of him because it wasn't true… was it? She smiled, then she let go of a laugh, I look at her surprised

"sorry, it's just that you really look like a teen" she said, I smiled at her "and trust me those clothes really are big" she said smiling, I look at myself and smiled

"yeah" I said

"well, take a shower and I will give you some clothes that maybe could fit you" she said I nodded, I entered her bathroom and strip, I entered the shower and smiled, I washed my hair and my body, I got out wrapped in a towel, Natasha was there holding a set of black lace lingerie, black leather skinny jeans, an aqua blue tank and a black button t-shirt, I bit my lower lip, but I dressed with the clothes she gave me, to say that the jeans were tight was an understatement, well everything was tight, I was the same size as her and she liked her clothes tight, I mean the clothes fitted me well but I wasn't used to that kind of wear, then she gave me the black boots, I smiled at her at seeing me in the mirror, I didn't look that bad I though watching my reflection, Natasha smiled at me

"now go to your room, Fury wants me, I'm almost sure he wants me to interrogate him" she said, I look at her surprised " don't worry, I'll be ok" she said with a smile

"Natasha he will say the things I said to you, you need to look surprised and vulnerable that way he would think you are weak, he wants you to believe he controls Banner, he isn't" I said to her, she was now looking at me surprised

"go to the lab then, go for Thor first" she said I nodded and left her room taking all the oversize clothes, I leave them in my room I took my adoptive mother cross, the bracelet and the earrings my dad gave me, I left my hair down and loose, I got out and knocked Thor's door, nothing

"Thor?" I asked, no reply crap, where is he? I went to the bridge to see if he was there, and smiled when I found him he was talking with Coulson looking at one of the screens

"as soon we knew of Selving, we moved Jane Foster to a new location, she was hired in to a new observatory, a high fee, private plane, very remote, she is safe" Coulson said, I was surprised I forgot about Jane after all Thor loved her, he missed her when he was back in Asgard, I didn't make myself notice

"thank you, is not accident that Loki has took Erick Selving" Thor said

"he talks about you a lot, you change his life, you changed everything around here" Coulson said they started to walk towards the huge windows, I follow them by the up railing

"you were better as you were, we pretend in Asgard to be more advance but we came here wrecking like bilrschnight" Thor said

"like what?" Coulson asked

"bilrschnight, you know huge, scaly, big ridges" he said, Coulson just look at him "you don't have those?" he asked

"I don't think so" I said, both men look at me with a smile

"well they are repulsive, they destroy everything as they pass" Thor said looking at me "when I came first to earth Loki's rage follow me here and your people paid the price" Thor said looking at Coulson "and now again" he said that now at me, I look at him with a small smile "in youth I courted war" he said

"war hasn't started and it doesn't have to" I said, Fury approached us and he put his hand on my shoulder, Thor looked at me and then at the hand in my shoulder, he was about to say something but Fury spoke first

"you think that you could make Loki tell us were the tesseract is?" Fury asked removing his hand from my shoulder, just to put it in the back of my neck

"I do not know" Thor said looking at me then at Fury "Loki's mind is a battle field is not only power what he craves is vengeance" he said looking at Fury "upon me" he said now looking at me, I frowned when his eyes found mine, he quickly looked at Fury "there is no pain that could make him speak" he finished

"a lot of guys said that until the pain starts" Fury said now releasing his hand of me and getting closer to him, climbing down the stairs

"what are you asking me to do?" Thor asked now a few inches of Fury that was towering him because of the stairs I was still in the railing watching them

"what I'm asking is what are you prepared to do?" Fury said, I saw the hesitance in Thor's eyes he loves Loki and what Fury was asking was to fight him for earth and just a few seconds ago almost told him that was going to torture him, I frowned he wouldn't do that did he?

"Loki is a prisoner and everyone is working in the task you asked them to do" I said the three men turn to look at me, Fury narrowed his eye like a frustrated parent, I had to bit my lip at his stare

"then why I feel he is the only person on this boat that wants to be here" Fury said angry, I frowned but surprise was in my features, he denied and then he left towards the command center of the bridge muttering to himself and Coulson gave us a small smile and climbed the stairs, he put his hand in my shoulder and smiled at me

"you know, Director Fury sees you like a daughter, so when you talk back at him and is worst when you are right so he is thrown back, he doesn't expect people to question his decisions" Coulson said smiling, I lifted an eyebrow

"you seem to enjoy that Agent Phil Coulson?" I asked he laughed and I liked it he was so cool and honest and smart and… he is just a great person

"yeah, maybe a little" he said, I laughed and he smiled "don't tell anyone this he will have my head in a spear if he knows that I told you" he said, I nodded and smiled

"I promise" I said

"good" he said then he left I was still smiling Thor was looking at the gray clouds outside the window I waited giving him some space, after a few seconds he turn to look at me, he smiled and climbed the stairs

"I like this garments than the last ones this look better" he said making me blush but I smiled when I saw a blonde, tall guy checking me out

"Natasha lend me this" I said, then I felt something strange, I closed my eyes and stopped time, I touched Thor, he was smiling but then he looked around

"are you doing this?" he asked, I nodded

"Thor stay here until Natasha or Fury comes for you" I said, he frowned but nodded, I ran towards my room then to the cage and saw Natasha standing there watching Loki, he was now telling her about Barton, I closed my eyes and focused in restore the time, as soon I open them I heard Loki

"…can you? Can you wipe out so much red: Drakov's daughter, Sao Paulo, the hospital in fire? Barton told me everything, your ledger is dripping, its gushing red and you thinking saving a man no more virtuous than yourself would change anything this is the basic sentimentality, this is a childish pray, pathetic!, you lie and kill in service of liars and killers, you pretend to be righteous, you have codes something that pays up for the horrors but they are part of you and they will never go away" he said, then I heard how he smashed the crystal wall making me jump a little "I'll not release Barton, not until I make him kill you, slowly, intimately, in every way you fear, just then he will awake long enough to see you broke and when he scream of the sight that he has done I'll break his cull, this is my bargain you mulling quim" he said, even I could hear how he rejoiced in the pain he inflicted, in that exact moment I wondered if defending him was worth it, if what I was going to do was worth it

"you are a monster" Natasha said in a broken whisper

"maybe, but aren't we all?" he asked now with a soft voice almost vulnerable, I frowned, Natasha stayed in silence, I took a breath and waited a little more to see or hear Natasha say or do something, nothing happen crap!

"Natasha?" I asked, both of them turn to look at me confused "they need you in the lab" I said, she frowned, but nodded and passed me

"are you coming?" she asked, I denied, she went off and I stayed with Loki, he was looking at me in his eyes saw something I couldn't decipher, I look at him and sat in the chair that only seconds ago Natasha was sitting, now he looked confused but curious, but then again the mockery came and his unique smirk appeared in his face

"are you going to interrogate me now?" he asked mocking me, I denied

"no Loki, I came here to give you this" I said showing him the bracelet and the earrings he made, he lifted an eyebrow at me

"those were gifts, but I see the stars and crosses are more of your liking" he said pointing to my star earrings and necklace, I smiled

"my father gave me the earrings and the bracelet when I was only 6, and this" I said holding the cross in my neck "this was my mother cross, she gave it to me minutes before she died, I love them because this are reminders of them, but I like snow, I do not why I just do" I said, he look at me, his face showed no emotions, but his eyes his eyes were pools of sentiments

"then take mine" he said waving a hand, then he look at my hand that was holding his gifts, I look at them and now my hand was holding a beautiful silver snowflake necklace pendant, it was really beautiful, I look at the snowflake not noticing the smile I had in my face, I touched it with my fingers the cold and beautifully crafted jewel was so mesmerizing, every spiral, every shimmering crystal it was breath taking

"Loki it's beautiful, thank you so much" I said finally looking at him, he had a sweet smile adorning his face, his now green eyes held sweetness and warmth, I couldn't help feel good, warm inside, I felt safe with him, and that scared me so much, how can he made me feel that only with a smile

"now, are you going to be my guard?" he asked returning to his old self and bringing me back to reality…

* * *

**hi! here is another chapter i hope you like it!**

** I'll be posting soon :)**

**OUTFIT AND PENDANT IN MY PROFILE**

**enjoy my lovelies! **


End file.
